Dearest Tezuka I Love You
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: A piece of letter written by Fuji to his beloved captain.


Title: Dearest Tezuka… I Love You

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: G

Pairing: TezuFuji… (yups, we're back with them…)

Disclaimers: yeah… we don't own them, no matter how many times we spent for praying (and swearing)…

Warning: rambling…

(A/N : dearest readers... because of one and other things, we haven't yet said any gratitude to all of you who have reviewed our previous fics, Fuji's Bad Day chap 4 and A time for Us chap 1. With this, we'd like to say thanks for those who have left their reviews. We sincerely hope to see more of your reviews ahead. Thanks for your support. We love you all.)

Dearest Tezuka,

I love you so much.

We've been dating for almost a year now, surely you wouldn't mind if I start calling you Kunimitsu, ne? Of course you wouldn't, you love me too much, right? But even if you don't like it, you won't be able to do anything. This is my letter, and I'm the only one who rules here.

So, just be a good boy and read this, OK?

I have so many things to talk about. Let's see… from where I should start… Ne, Kunimitsu, actually I don't really fond of this way of corresponding. I always get distracted every time I face a blank paper. I mean… I have no idea of how to fill it. Just like this time, can you see how many spaces left? How am I supposed to fill it?

Oh dear, my bad… look at me, rambling around like that. Sorry, ne, Kunimitsu. You must forgive me, because I'm your boyfriend after all, right?

Back to the letter. Something funny has just crossed my mind. You see, yesterday we had… what do you call that, a test to know your personality? Whatever… the point is, in one section of the test, we're forced to think about something based on the words given to us. And you know, something funny, yet sweet, occurred.

I didn't know how it could happen, though. The first word was 'leader', and of course the first thing came to my mind was you. So I wrote down your name, 'Tezuka'. So far so good, ne? Then the following word was 'power', and I don't know why, but I wrote down 'love' almost in an instant. Does that mean that I see love as my power? Oh well, forget about that for a while. Next word was 'yourself'. It was obvious if I wrote 'Fuji'. That time I didn't think that it meant a word to describe yourself and not the name you were addressed with. My mind really wandered off, it seemed.

Now, can you get the funny thing? Add up those three words, and you'll get 'Tezuka love Fuji'. Isn't that cute? Really, I was totally amazed by that and needed more than seconds to regain my composure (by that time the test had continued to the next page but somehow I managed to catch up).

Oh, see Kunimitsu… it's almost one page already! Yay, I know I can do this!

Oh, I almost forgot. You see, Kunimitsu, there are several great news in our club recently. First of all, now Momo and Echizen are officialy together. Can you believe that? My, my, kids these days… I mean, Echizen is only twelve! But I guess true love overcomes everything, ne, Kunimitsu? Just like us…

Don't you dare say no!

And Kunimitsu, I don't know if I should tell this to you or not, but since your leaving, all the regulars seem… well, they seem kinda bit… crazier than before, including me (sweats). It's not like we're getting drunk and kill random people we met on the street, but… let's just say we're doing things that we could never imagine before. We played bowling today. You would never imagine before that Oishi and Ryuzaki-sensei could be so evil sometimes. And I mean it! They are EVIL! They almost crushed us to pieces. But in the end, Katsuo and Kachirou – you know, the freshmen – won. Pure beginner luck, I guess…

I hate Inui!

He made me drink his juice, named Aozu or something (hey, is this only my feeling or the name really sounds familiar?) and I fainted (cries)! Can you believe that? That was the first time my body could not resist the supreme Inui juice. I was so much embarrassed. I hate Inui!

And where were you when this happened to me? You're so mean, Kunimitsu for leaving me like that!

Just kidding, I will never be able to hate you. It's unfair, ne? I don't like being weak, but for you, there's condition.

Yet, I still can't forget what Inui has done to me. I must make a great comeback, a perfect revenge. Hm… do you have any idea, ne Kunimitsu? Of course I have some in mind, but I think you won't like the idea of finding a certain regular's chopped body in the middle of nowhere, will you? So I must think for another idea, but my mind doesn't want to cooperate, it seems. I cannot figure out any idea less harmful than just break his arms.

So, Mitsu, dear, have you got any idea?

Oishi and Eiji get along pretty well; the same also goes for Inui and Kaidoh. There's a rumor says that Taka-san is dating Akutsu from Yamabuki. If that's true, I will be very happy for him.

We practise hard everyday. The upcoming match is crucial for us. We still remember our promise to you. We will win the match, you don't have to worry. You just need to focus in your recovery. If I find you not take your medicine or skip your training, you will get spanked! And I mean that. I can be harsh too, sometimes, for your sake, Kunimitsu dear.

The club feels empty without your presence. I eavesdropped Echizen and Momo talking that they missed your "Twenty laps, now!" and I agree with them. I don't mind running now, just to hear your voice again. But Germany is so far away, and I surely will die running before I can reach your place. Besides, who is the idiot who has the idea of running from Japan to Germany? (if your answer is Fuji Shusuke, congratulation, you're right )

I bought a new cactus today. Do you mind if I name it 'Mitsu'? Because I already have one named Kuni-chan, one named Tezuka, one named Kunimitsu and one named TezuFuji.

Yuuta said he would come next weekend. Yay! Let's just hope that stupid Mizuki won't interfere. What is his good point, anyway? I can't believe that Yuuta is rather spending time together with him than with me.

Ah, anyway… now I have no idea what else to say… It's funny, because usually I always have something in my mind but as I have said before, I'm weak in front of blank white paper. Hm… maybe I should try with pink paper sometimes… What do you think about that, ne, Kunimitsu? Are you OK with pink…?

Wai a second… my cellphone is ringing. A message? Let's see… (Fuji reads) Yay! Ne, Kunimitsu… Eiji has just invited me to watch a movie with him and Oishi. I'd love to... but then, don't you think that I'll disturb their lovely date? No, no, Fuji Shusuke is a good friend… this time I will let the two of them alone.

Sa… don't you think that I can be so sweet sometimes, Kunimitsu?

Speaking about movies… I watched a good one last night from the DVD. It was good, but I think the actors cried a bit too much. Sigh… what do you expect from a drama anyway…

Dearest Kunimitsu, I miss you a lot. Come back quickly and safely, ne?

I think I should end my letter now. It's almost dinner time and my sister has been calling my name for the past few minutes. I promise I'll send you another letter soon. And maybe I'll give you a phone call in the end of the week.

Take care of yourself there, Kunimitsu. Be sure that you still have someone who cares for you and loves you here. I love you, now and forever.

With love,

Fuji Shusuke.

- the end -

(A/N : ummhh… feedback… please…)


End file.
